Disney Princess
Disney Princess is a media franchise owned by created by Andy Mooney in the late 1990s, the franchise spotlights a line-up of fictional female heroines who have appeared in various Disney movies. The franchise currently comprises twelve female protagonists from eleven different Disney films who are either royal by birth, royal by marriage, or considered a "princess" due to their significant portrayal of heroism in their film. Although the specific criteria for becoming a member of the franchise is vague for the most part, most often there are "unofficial" Disney Princesses who do not join the line-up for different reasons. The original Disney Princess line-up featured Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, and Mulan. It later expanded to include Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Moana after the successes and cultural impact of their respective films. The Disney Princesses are featured in various sing-a-long video series released through the Walt Disney Company. In addition, the franchise includes dolls, miniature castles, and other toys. The Princesses are also featured very prominently at the Disney theme parks. Since 2013 the princesses are showcased in their enhanced and modified redesigned outfits (excluding Ariel) instead of the ones that they wear in their own movies. History In early 2000, when Andy Mooney was hired by the Disney consumer-products division to help combat dropping sales, the idea for the Disney Princess franchise was born. Soon after joining Disney, Mooney attended his first Disney On Ice show. While waiting in line, he found himself surrounded by young girls dressed as princesses. "They weren't even Disney products. They were generic princess products," he mused. Soon after realizing the demand, the Disney Princess line was formed. Despite limited advertising and no focus groups, the various Disney Princess items released became a huge success. Sales at Disney Consumer Products rose from $300 million in 2001 to $3 billion in 2006. Today there are over 25,000 products based on the franchise. The Princesses to be featured in the line were chosen from classic Disney films. The characters were not chosen specifically for their royal titles, but rather for how well they fit into what Disney executives deemed "the Princess mythology". Mulan is an example of this concept; she has no familial ties to royalty but is still included in the character list. Tinker Bell and Esmeralda were once included under the same principle before it was decided that they were not suited for the "mythology".[Recently, though, Tinker Bell has starred in her own Disney franchise, and was also introduced asa villain, so she couldn't be in the franchise. Other fairies were created specifically for the franchise. The line began with a book series by Gail Carson Levine and has since spawned toys, direct-to-video movies and other products based on the characters. At one point, Jane, Giselle, Anna and Elsa were considered to be included in the line-up, but weren't realized. Character Background The official Disney Princesses have a number of things in common. While not official, these are sometimes described as the "rules" to become a Disney Princess. #The character is born human, or human-like in the case of Ariel and formerly Tinker Bell. #The character has a primary or distinctive role in an animated Disney/Pixar film. #The character has not been introduced in a sequel. #The character has either been born royal, married royal, or has performed an act of heroism. #The character's film should be a box office success that is neither underwhelming nor overwhelming, and/or have cultural impact, like solely with the case of Aurora. #While not confirmed or even mentioned by fans, the movie must originally have been in the English language,so no princesses from foreign Disney movies. #*Along with it, the character must have massive appeal and recognition towards viewers and audiences alike. The characters themselves, despite appearing in separate films, have distinct similarities. The Princesses show good will towards all creatures, evidenced by the common ability to communicate with animals. The Princesses are known for their inner and outer beauty, as well as having beautiful singing voices, apart from Merida, who only sings a song with her mother when she is little in her film. Each Princess, excluding Merida and Moana, has a romance that is resolved by the end of her debut film; the male counterparts known as Disney Princes. These charismatic girls carry a similar personality in their eras, at the beginning with the first three (Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora), their characteristics were well known as classy, graceful and romantic daydreamers, who suffered from the actions caused by others. The radical feminists hate on them the most for being so-called "damsels in distress", despite not being in any danger, and were criticized for apparently "needing a prince's aid". They held an inner strength through compassion, love, kindness and, particularly with Snow White, a strong sense of resilience. After the Renaissance Era, these popular heroines became more active than reactive with Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, and Mulan. Their characteristics were known to be strong-willed, adventurous, feisty, cunning, and determined. As well their goals focused more on adventure and freedom than love, and these girls were more fighters for their dreams than the first three. They also existed in worlds which were more self-aware of the traditional and changing role of women; particularly Ariel, with Ursula assuring her that women on land should keep silent, Belle, with Gaston assuring her that "it's not right for a woman to read", and Mulan, with her peers being masculine addition to those ideas of a perfect wife. The latest ones - Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Moana - are in the modern era; Tiana, an original character, is much more a realist than the others, she does not want magic to make a dream come true but with only hard work, whereas Rapunzel is much more like the idealistic ones than Tiana. Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Rapunzel, and Merida are born of royal heritage as daughters of kings and queens. Pocahontas can be considered as being of royal heritage, as she is the daughter of a chief and considered Native American royalty by the English, as well as being called a princess in her film's sequel. Cinderella, Belle, and Tiana become royalty by marriage. Mulan was neither royal by birth or marriage, but is still included in the line-up due to her high status by saving China, Moana, herself, states that she is not a princess, but as daughter to a chief, the roles are similar. And just like Mulan, she received grace for saving the world from destruction. In the film Moana, ''Maui states that princesses have animal sidekicks. This has been evidently shown to be a common characteristic among the official members. Members Official members Snow White The character of Snow White first originated in Disney and RKO's cartoon film adapted from the popular Brothers Grimm fairy tale "''Schneewittchen" about a beautiful German princess with a jealous stepmother. Walt Disney turned this classic fairy tale into his very first animated feature film. Her true love is Prince Florian, who breaks her sleeping death 'slumber' (caused by Queen Grimhilde) with love's first kiss. She befriends the seven dwarfs during her stay at their cottage. At 14, she is the youngest of the Princesses. Until the franchise started, she was the only princess with a normal body size, where she was made svelte. Cinderella The best-known version of Cinderella is the fairy tale "Cendrillon" by Charles Perrault in 1697. In 1950, it was turned into an animated feature-length film by Disney and RKO. Cinderella Tremaine is the eldest of all the Disney Princesses. She is 19 years of age during the events of the film. Her stepmother turned her into the family's sole servant after the death of her father With magical help from her Fairy Godmother, she attends a royal ball and meets Prince Charming, and eventually marries him, thus freeing her from her life of servitude. Cinderella is often considered the leader of the Princesses; often being put in the center of the group shots. She speaks with a British accent. Aurora Best known as the heroine of the 1959 animated classic Sleeping Beauty, which is based on Charles Perrault's "La Belle au Bois Dormant". She is often mistaken for German, Italian or British. Although her dress changes from blue to pink thanks to a disagreement between two of her guardians, Merryweather and Flora, outside the film, she is most commonly seen wearing pink. She was cursed at birth to die before the sun sets on her 16th birthday by the evil fairy Maleficent by pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheell. One of the three good fairies, Merryweather, was able to weaken the curse by changing death to a deep slumber that could only be awakened by true love's kiss. By falling in love with Prince Phillip, the prince of a neighboring kingdom (and unknown to either of them, her betrothed), she was freed from the curse. Aurora is shown to be one of the taller princesses in the franchise. She speaks with a British accent. Ariel The heroine of the 1989 film, based on the Danish fairy tale "Den Lille Havfrue" by Hans Christian Anderson, and the daughter of King Triton, ruler of the sea. Ariel is a 16-year-old mermaid who falls in love with a dashing human prince named Eric, an extension of her fascination with all things from the surface world. Her dream is to live a life on land. So it comes as no surprise when her dream causes her to fall victim to accepting a shady offer from Ursula the sea witch promising her a lifetime of happiness with Prince Eric as long as she carries out the rules outlined in the signed binding contract. Ursula persuades her to trade her beautiful voice, in exchange for becoming a human for three days. During these three days, Ariel must not only make Prince Eric fall in love with her, but the two must seal their love with a kiss. If Ariel is unable to uphold her end of the agreement, she must return to the sea to live out her days in Ursula's lair as a prisoner, joining the many other "lost souls" that have fallen victim to Ursula's "wish granting" over the years. However, Ariel is able to defeat Ursula with Eric's help and thanks to her father, she becomes human permanently and marries Eric at the end of the film. Hans Christian Andersen's original character dissolves into foam on the sea after the prince marries someone else, but through an act of compassion is transformed into a spirit of the air. Adult men tend to be attracted to her after watching this movie, even though she's 16 and her sisters dress the same way as Ariel. Rad-fems hate on her for "giving up her tail for Eric", and she, Jasmine and Belle are the only independent princesses people hate on. Belle The young 17-year-old French commoner who is the heroine of the 1991animated classic Beauty and the Beast, is loosely based on the French fairy tale "La Belle et la Bête" . The name Belle translates from the French word for "beauty". In the film, she selflessly trades in her freedom, for that of her father's, in a bargain with the Beast, thus becoming his prisoner/guest. She soon learns to see the good hidden behind his hideous appearance and rough manner and eventually, over time, falling in love with him. By confessing her love at the end of the movie, she breaks the curse placed on him by the enchantress. The Beast and his staff are then restored to their human forms and Belle became his princess. Jasmine Jasmine The spunky, independent Arabian Princess of Agrabah, who dreams of seeing what's beyond her palace and be freed from her father's constant pestering of arranged royal marriage. She falls in love with the title character in 1992's Aladdin, whom she eventually marries. She is loosely based on Princess Badroulbadour (Arabic بدر البدور, badru l-budūr, "full moon of full moons") featured in the story of "Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp" from "One Thousand and One Nights" of Scheherazade. Interestingly, the original story took place in China and not the Middle East. Pocahontas Disney's Pocahontas is loosely based on the real-life Native American "princess" of the Powhatan tribe (a name also borne by her father, the chief). Her real name was Matoaka since Pocahontas was her nickname and meant 'Playful One'. She falls in love with a man named John Smith, who helps her prevent a war from commencing between their people. At the end of the film, John is wounded and sent back to London for treatment. Mulan The character of Mulan is loosely based on the heroine from the well-known ancient Chinese poem "The Ballad of Mulan" (木蘭詩). She is the only Disney Princess who is not royal by blood or marriage. However, she has been bestowed the honor of a being an official Disney Princess because of her popularity as well as what she represents. The film is praised for its cultural authenticity and prevailing messages including family, love, courage, and most notably, the empowerment and equal rights of women. Tiana Tiana Barely based on the Brothers Grimm's German fairy tale "The Frog Prince", Tiana is the heroine of the 2009 animated film The Princess and the Frog, and is the first African-American princess, however she was German in the original story. She dreams of opening her own restauraunt through hard work. By kissing Prince Naveen in frog form, she is turned into a frog because she kissed him for material gain, not love, and the magic can only be broken by a princess, so they are forced to set on a journey to find a way to undo the magic. Eventually, she finds herself falling for the handsome but spoiled prince, and willingly gives up her personal wants to be with him. By marrying the prince, Tiana becomes a real princess, and with her love, breaks the spell with a kiss. They finally open their own restaurant at the end of the film. Rapunzel The heroine from the animated feature Tangled is loosely based on the German title character from the Brothers Grimm fairy tale "Rapunzel", meaning "rutabaga". Her long hair, which is said to measure 70 feet in length, not only has magical healing powers but can be used as a weapon. Given the power by a magic golden flower, Gothel kidnaps her as an infant to use her power to keep herself young. 18 years later, Rapunzel sneaks away from her towerwith a thief, Flynn Rider, and sets on her own journey to find the flying lanterns that float into the sky every year on her birthday. To free her from Gothel's clutches, Flynn cuts her hair, thus destroying her power, and she is returned to her family. Interestingly, even though Rapunzel's long golden hair is cut off in the movie, changing it from blonde to brown, her redesigned image shows it fully restored back to blonde, although somewhat shorter than its original 70-foot length. Merida Merida is the 16-year-old daughter of Queen Elinor, who rules the kingdom alongside her husband, King Fergus. Queen Elinor's expectations and demands of her daughter make Merida see Elinor as being cold, unfeeling, and distant, causing friction between the two. Despite Elinor's desire to see Merida as a proper royal lady, Merida is an impetuous girl with wild, unruly ginger hair and a passionate desire to take control of her own destiny. Merida has honed her skill with the bow and is the most skilled archers in her kingdom. She is also well trained in sword-fighting and an expert horsewoman, riding wildly across the countryside on her horse. She is the first original princess in the line-up that is not inspired by either literature (Snow White, Cinderella, etc.) or real-life (Pocahontas, Mulan) works, and the first without a love interest. She also never sings a major song, thus breaking away the traditional line-up, though as a child, she sang a small verse of a song in Gaelic with her mother, and Merida's rich Scottish brogue makes her the second Disney Princess with an accent other than American or British. There was a controversy surrounding her art in the franchise because they made her svelte,while in the movie she looked normal. Moana = The daughter of a Hawaiian village chief, Moana was chosen by the ocean to restore the heart of her island, Te Fiti,and save her from a life-killing darkness. Due to an ancient law upheld by her father, Chief Tui, Moana is forbidden from ever going beyond the reef. She eventually finds the courage to do so, with the help of a powerful demigod named Maui, and the guidance of her grandmother. In restoring the island's lost heart, the world is freed of darkness, allowing Moana's people to voyage the seas as freely as they please. Moana is one of the few Disney Princesses not to be based on a preexisting character. Rather, her story (save for Maui and his exploits) are almost wholly original. Furthermore, unlike her most recent predecessors, Moana was not inducted with a coronation event. Instead, she was slowly integrated via Disney Princess marketing such as books, social media posts, and toylines following the release of her film, before being added to the franchise's official website as a member in 2019. Unofficial Princesses Disney heroines and actual princesses that are not part of the official line-up. Several of them have appeared in some official Disney Princess products or promotions or guest starred alongside the princesses above. Only includes females from fairy tales or similar stories. *Alice from Alice in Wonderland.[ *Wendy Darling from Peter Pan. *Tinker Bell from Peter Pan.[2][5] *Maid Marian from Robin Hood. *Princess Melody from The Little Mermaid 2. *Giselle from Enchanted. *Sofia from Sofia the First. *Princess Anna from Frozen. *Queen Elsa from Frozen.[ *Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor. *Clara from The Nutcracker and the Four Realms. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' In the film, digital versions of the princesses (described as "netizens") appear as residents of the Internet. Vanellope encounters the group during her visit to Oh My Disney; in during which, Vanellope reveals herself to be the princess of Sugar Rush and is subsequently inducted into the line-up. Not including Vanellope, the fourteen official members of the court are designated as: *'Snow White' *'Cinderella' *'Aurora' *'Ariel' *'Belle' *'Jasmine' *'Pocahontas' *'Mulan' *'Tiana' *'Rapunzel' *'Merida' *'Anna' *'Elsa' *'Moana' Gallery Disney Princess. Trivia *As of 2019, there are a total of twelve Princess films featuring nine Princesses (six by birth, three by marriage), one heroine and two that are daughters of a chief (the first one is recognized as a princess, while the second one is recognized as a heroine). **The line-up also features eight characters loosely based on fairy tales (Snow White; Cinderella; Aurora from "Sleeping Beauty"; Ariel from "The Little Mermaid"; Belle from "Beauty and the Beast"; Jasmine from "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp"; Tiana from "The Frog Prince"; and Rapunzel), one character based on a real person (Pocahontas), one character based on a folk tale (Mulan), and two characters that don't preexist (Merida from Brave and Moana). *One of the unspoken rules of the franchise is that none of the Princesses ever make eye contact in any official merchandise, keeping their "mythologies" separate. The Disney Princesses were designed to have all the Princesses unaware of each other's presence. **Roy Disney was against the creation of the Disney Princess franchise, as he said, "Cinderella and Snow White could never be seen together because their stories take place in different times and places." **Going against the marketing strategy of the franchise, the Princesses, along with Vanellope, Anna, and Elsa, interact with each other for the first time in the Ralph Breaks the Internet. The rule violation is slimly avoided, however, given that the Princesses in the film are digital copies, thus not technically the real Princesses from their own universes. Despite this, the characteristics of the digital copies remain faithful to their original incarnations. ***The reasoning for including Anna and Elsa in the film's variation of the line-up was due to the filmmakers recognizing the unofficial Princesses as princess characters that have the strongest association with the franchise, as well as sharing the connection of being from Walt Disney Animation with Vanellope. *Out of all the twelve Princesses, seven of them have used magic actively on others or their surroundings: Cinderella and Aurora with wands, Ariel with her father's trident, Belle with the mirror, Jasmine with Carpet, Rapunzel with her hair, and Merida with the Spell Cake. *Each of the princesses have their own outfits which represent their uniqueness and character in the franchise: **Snow White, Jasmine, and Merida all wear casual attire. ***Jasmine is also the only princess to wear trousers as part of her outfit. **Cinderella and Belle both wear ball gowns. **Aurora is the only princess to wear a typical princess gown. **Ariel is the only princess to be seen in her mermaid tail or wearing a bouffant gown as a human. **Pocahontas, Mulan, and Moana all wear their ethnic outfits. ***Moana is also the only princess to wear a skirt as part of her outfit. **Tiana is the only princess to wear a wedding gown (without the veil). She is also the only princess to wear a wedding gown that is not white (the color is green with her case); although she does have a separate white wedding gown, which was used in her second wedding. **Rapunzel is the only Princess to wear a peasant dress (Aside from Aurora when she was in the forest as Briar Rose). *Snow White, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, Merida, and Moana are the only Princesses to wear their signature outfits throughout the course of their entire film. **For Ariel's case, she was seen as a mermaid for most of her time onscreen, while only seen briefly in her bouffant gown as a human during her dinner with Prince Eric and Grimsby. **Cinderella was only seen wearing her gown when she went to the ball. **Aurora was only seen wearing the pink version of her dress during her dance with Prince Phillip at the end of her film. **Belle was only seen wearing her gown twice in her film: when she had both dinner and a dance with the Beast, as well as dancing with the Beast once again in his human form at the end of the film. **Mulan was only seen in her signature outfit during the first part of her film, as she spends the rest of it dressed up as a soldier. **Tiana was only seen in her signature outfit during her first wedding with Prince Naveen. *Pocahontas and Moana are the only princesses not to be seen any wearing garment that has the shade of blue. **Both princesses however, have accessories that incorporate the said color. ***Snow White has a blue bodice for her signature outfit. ***Cinderella's ball gown has been recolored from silver to blue for the franchise. ***Aurora has an alternative blue princess dress, opposing to the signature pink that she has. ***Ariel was seen wearing a blue dress while touring around Prince Eric's kingdom. ***Belle's signature peasant dress incorporates the shade of blue. ***Jasmine's turquoise outfit can be considered a shade close to that of blue. ***Mulan was seen wearing a dress with the color blue during the final battle with Shan Yu. ***Tiana was seen wearing a blue princess costume during Charlotte La Bouff's welcoming party for Prince Naveen. ***Rapunzel was seen wearing a blue nightgown in her TV series. ***Merida's teal outfit can be considered a shade close to that of blue. *Merida is unique among the princesses for not being from real-life or literature, doesn't have any onscreen singing moment in her film and doesn't have a love interest. She is also the first second princess to have an accurate accent (Scottish), the first one being Tiana (Southern). **Pocahontas is the first princess with two love interests. She is the only princess to not end up with her original prince however, and falls in love with John Rolfe (who she married in real life) in the sequel. Despite that, she's commonly marketed with John Smith. *Merida and Moana are the only princesses to remain single (meaning they don't end up with love interests by the end of their respective films). **However, it is to be noted that Merida had an arranged marriage as a conflict. *Alternatively, the Princesses may fall into three categories based on their eras: **Classic Era (1937-1966): Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora. **Renaissance Era (1989-1999): Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, and Mulan. **Revival Era (2009-present): Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Moana. *Each Princess is represented by one or more objects: **Snow White – apple **Cinderella – glass slipper, pumpkin **Aurora – golden tiara, spindle, spinning wheel, pink rose **Ariel – fork, seashell, trident **Belle – book, red rose, mirror **Jasmine – magic lamp, flying carpet **Pocahontas – her mother's necklace, feather, compass **Mulan – peach blossom, oil-paper umbrella, fan, sword **Tiana – lily pad flower, gumbo pot **Rapunzel – sun insignia, lantern, paintbrush, the golden flower **Merida – bow and arrow Moana - heart of Te Fiti, seashell, her grandmother's necklace, oar *Except for Merida, each princess has their own "I Want" song about something she aims to achieve: **Snow White – hoping Florian and her will live happily ever after. **Cinderella – to escape her slavery. **Aurora – to find romance with someone special. **Ariel – to explore the human world. **Belle – to get people to notice her in a positive light and not hate her love of books. **Jasmine (remake only)- to have a voice and resist being considered worthless. **Pocahontas – to lead her own life and not marry some random man. **Mulan - to find out who she really is after her depressing and terrible attempt at training to be a housewife, wanting to be seen as more than just an attractive geisha girl. **Tiana – to open a restauraunt. **Rapunzel – to find out what the real world is like. **Moana - trying to imagine what would happen if she was allowed to go into the ocean. *Mulan and Tiana are the only princesses to kill the main antagonist in their films. Mulan has actually killed more people than any other character, having buried an entire Hun army in a snow avalanche from which few escaped and survived. **Moana is the only princess to redeem her primary antagonist. She is also the only princess so far to encounter two antagonists in one film, and the only one to encounter both a male and female antagonist in one film. **Cinderella, Jasmine, and Pocahontas are the only princesses not to have their antagonists killed in their respective original films. Cinderella overpowered Lady Tremaine with position, Jafar got imprisoned as a Genie, and Governor Ratcliffe was both detained and arrested. ***Jafar however, does die in Return of Jafar. *In Japan, only seven of the dozen princesses are considered as official (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, and Rapunzel) with the excluded princesses rarely featured in local merchandise and promotional material. *Rapunzel was the first princess in the franchise to be computer-animated, rather than traditionally hand-drawn. However, she (as well as the other computer-animated Princesses, Merida and Moana) has a hand-drawn redesigns when appearing with the other Princesses in merchandise or pictures. *Snow White and Merida are the only princesses who were normal looking in their movies to be made svelte. *Tiana, Rapunzel, and Merida are the only Princesses to have a change of title in their film from their intended titles. *The first six Princesses have home releases in the form of "Disney Vault" limited time only editions. *There are seven Caucasian Princesses: Snow White and Rapunzel (German), Cinderella, Belle and Aurora (French), Ariel (Danish), and Merida (Scottish). The five non-Caucasian Disney Princesses are Jasmine (Arabian), Pocahontas (Native American), Mulan (Chinese), Tiana (African American), and Moana (Polynesian). *Tiana is the first princess to have a public coronation as all of the Princesses up to Mulan were already in the line-up when the franchise first launched in the early 2000s. **Moana is the first princess to be inducted into the franchise without a public coronation; the method of her inclusion was drawn towards merchandise and social media promotion instead. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' was the only film in the franchise which won an honorary Oscar. Brave won an Oscar as Best Animated Feature Film of the Year. The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and Pocahontas won two Oscars (Best Soundtrack, Best Original Song). Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, and Moana were just nominated for an award. *Merida and Mulan are the only Princesses to wield a real weapon in her merchandising form. Rapunzel's frying pan is also shown in merchandise but doesn't count as a 'real' weapon. *Cinderella, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Moana are shown as children in their original films. Ariel is shown as a child in her prequel movie, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *Ariel is the only Disney Princess who isn't born a human, but she eventually becomes a human. **Ariel is also the first Disney Princess to have a child. *Out of the twelve Princesses in the line-up, only five are actually seen getting married on screen: Cinderella, Ariel, Jasmine, Tiana, and Rapunzel. Jasmine got married in the sequel Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and Rapunzel got married in the short Tangled Ever After. Mulan almost gets married in the sequel Mulan II to a prince of a neighboring kingdom for political reasons, but Mushu interferes and stops the marriage. *Cinderella, Belle and Jasmine are so far the only Princesses to have a live-action remake of their original films. Mulan, Ariel and Snow White are confirmed to have a live-action remake of their respective movies in progress. *Aurora is the only true blonde Princess. Rapunzel's a blonde by way of the sun's magic, but is a natural brunette by genetics, while Cinderella is a strawberry-blonde. *Out of all twelve Princesses, Snow White and Cinderella are the only orphaned Princesses, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, and Pocahontas are the only ones who have only their fathers alive, and Tiana is the only one who has only her mother alive and the first to have only her father die. *Although the first three princesses didn't do anything that pleased the radical feminists, Ariel is the first Disney Princess to help a male — saving Eric from drowning. **Cinderella is also the first "reactive" princess (although she was far from a damsel, was in no danger and couldn't have escaped even if she tried) to transition into a more "proactive" one, as evidently presented in her third film as well as the live-action version of her original film. *Mulan is the only Disney Princess to have a known last name. *Mulan is the only princess to have a sexuality change (in Once Upon a Time, she is gay), and is the only non-heterosexual princess. *Aurora and Mulan are the only Disney Princesses to go by aliases (Aurora as "Briar Rose" and Mulan as "Ping"). Although in Aurora's case, she thought Briar Rose was her real name until she was informed of her true identity. *Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan and Rapunzel's names are from their original stories. *Snow White, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Mulan, and Moana are the only Princesses to have their names eponymous to the title of their respective films. Aurora, Ariel, Belle, and Tiana are the only Princesses to have film titles referencing to their character. Jasmine is the only Princess to have the title of her film eponymous to her love interest. Rapunzel and Merida are the only Princesses to have adjectives as film titles (although at one point, Rapunzel's film title was originally going to be eponymous during the production). *The Disney Princesses have appeared in the series Once Upon a Time, with the series centering on Emma, the daughter of Snow White who has to break a curse. The ABC Studios is owned by Disney, and therefore they have rights to the Princesses. Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Mulan, Tiana, and Merida have all appeared on the show. The series has also featured two different versions of Cinderella and Rapunzel. **Pocahontas and Moana are the only Princesses who did not appear on the show, nor did they appear in the spin-off. **Alice, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Maid Marian, Anna, Elsa, and Meg are the only unofficial Princesses who appear on the show. *Only four of the twelve Princesses (Jasmine, Mulan, Rapunzel, and Merida) have appeared as playable characters in Disney Infinity. **Moana was to be added, but has never happened due to the series' cancellation. *The first six Princesses have a choir singing the theme song at the end of their films. **Pocahontas is the only Princess to have an instrumentation of her film's theme song played at the end of the film. There are interpolations of a choir singing along, but only voicing is featured, and it doesn't project the choir singing the actual lyrics of the song. **Tiana is the only Princess to solely sing the theme song at the end of her film, without any accompaniment from a choir. *Pocahontas and Moana are the only Princesses who didn't appear in the series Sofia the First. *Except for Cinderella, Ariel and Merida, all the Disney Princesses are shown to be only children (which means they don't have any brothers or sisters). **Ariel's the youngest of seven daughters while Merida's the oldest and only daughter of four children, having three brothers. **Biologically-speaking, Cinderella's an only child. However, through her father's marriage to Lady Tremaine, she gained two stepsisters in the form of Drizella and Anastasia. ***Mulan is set to have a sister in the upcoming remake. ****Moana was supposed to have nine brothers, but that idea was scrapped. *Out of the twelve princesses, Ariel, Jasmine, and Rapunzel were the only ones to be the protagonists (or in Jasmine's case, deuteragonist) of animated series based on their respective movies (The Little Mermaid for Ariel, Aladdin for Jasmine, and Tangled: The Series for Rapunzel). *Tiana, Cinderella and Ariel are the only princesses to have a changed race (German to African American), Cinderella (French to African French), Tiana (German to African American) and Ariel in the upcoming remake (Danish to African Danish).